entre esos cuatro muros mi internado
by julien mayfair
Summary: Naru vive en un internado, pero un dia ingresa un chico nuevo muy extraño... con una extraña forma de hablarle... ¿que secreto esconde el chico nuevo? ¿y el clan uzumaki y el uchiha? ¿que tienen en comun?
1. Chapter 1

El despertador sono a las 5 de la mañana, como de costumbre. El chico se sento en la cama aun adormilado. Abrio las cortinas y contemplo el gran muro de piedra que se extendia ante el, con unas canchas sucias de baloncesto que llevarian ahí mas de 30 años. Aun era de noche.

Bostezo varias veces y se dio una ducha rapida. Su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, tenia 16 años y llevaba desde que nacio en ese internado de Tokio. Era su hogar.

A lo largo de los años, sus mejores amigos habian encontrado alguna familia adoptiva, pero a el jamas lo llamaron, jamas llamo la atención de nadie.

Pero eso ya no importaba, ya mismo seria adulto y seria capaz de mantenerse por si mismo.

Decidio ponerse un jersey de color azul cielo con unos jeans ajustados. Se miro al espejo. Era un chico bastante atractivo, tenia unos grandes ojos azules y su pelo rubio natural resaltaba su piel morena. Apenas le hacia falta peinarse, siempre llevaba el pelo de punta xD

-Hoooooola Hinata-chan .

-Ho.. Hola Naruto-Kun /// - - Hinata se sonrojo levemente - ¿Sa.. sabes que hoy entra un chico nu.. nuevo? Según dicen, han ma.. matado a toda su fami..lia y esta mas solo que todos no.. nosotros..

Naruto arqueo una ceja serio. ¿un chico sin familia? Hacia bastante tiempo que no encontraba a nadie con un problema como el suyo…

La voz del director se hizo presente clara y alta. Todos guardaron silencio.

Buenos dias a todos. Supongo que ya habreis escuchado algunos rumores, verdad? Yo los aclarare. Vais a tener un compañero nuevo desde hoy. Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y viene de Kyoto. Tiene 16 años y quiero que seais amables con el ¬¬ - el director sonrio a su secretaria Tsunade que se acercaba con el joven.

Todas las chicas presentes, incluso la pequeña Hinata, se sonrojaron al unisono al ver al chico. Naruto las miro con una cara de -.-U hasta que el mismo puso los ojos en el cuerpo del Uchiha, quedando boquiabierto al momento.

Un joven de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos negros como la misma oscuridad y pelo hasta los hombros a juego con su mirada, hicieron que el propio Naruto se sonrojara levemente.

Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que realzaba su cuerpo atletico con una camiseta negra de manga corta, aunque hacia frio el parecia que no sentia la temperatura.

Sasuke se acerco al micrófono sin mirar a nadie en especial y con una voz dulce y a la vez amarga añadio:

¿Qué os pasa? ¿habeis visto a un fantasma? – sonrio sin un atisbo de alegria. – Como ya sabeis, me llamo Sasuke aunque prefiero que me llameis por mi apellido. No os preocupeis por mi presencia, apenas la notareis… no os causare ninguna molestia, de hecho.. no me apetece entablar ninguna amistad con ninguno de vosotros… pronto olvidareis que un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha entro nuevo a este internado, porque no volvereis a verme, a no ser que seais sonambulos…- volvio a sonreir de lado en plan "soydeliciosamentesuperioravosotros" y al instante miro con un poco de intranquilidad o incluso miedo tras el muro. Estaba amaneciendo. Tsunade se lo llevo hacia el interior del interior inmediatamente.

Naruto seguia pasmado, sin reaccionar, mientras las chicas de su alrededor discutian sobre quien se casaria con el moreno a los 18 años.

"¿Qué me pasa?"


	2. Chapter 2

La habitacion se encontraba a oscuras. Reinaba un leve olor a madera, era agradable; aunque no sabia por donde caminaba, no tenia miedo a tropezar, ni a si habia alguien en aquella habitación. Porque el sabia quien se encontraba. Y no le tenia miedo.

Toco con los dedos la rugosa pared que se extendia ante el, y deslizo su espalda por ella hasta sentarse sobre el suelo. Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared y cerro los ojos agudizando el oido. El se encontraba ahí, queria que se acercara…

"Acercate… Sasuke"

Quizas pasaron horas… puede que se quedase dormido entre aquella espesa oscuridad, pero no le importaba. Lo que importaba es que el ahora estaba frente a el, sentado, acariciando su mejilla con sus frios dedos haciendole estremecer por ese simple contacto.

"Sasuke…"

Y sintio sus labios, una piel suave y sedosa pero fria como el hielo rozando su boca, haciendole enrojecer y pidiendo mas, atrayendole hacia el, fundiendose ambas lenguas. Naruto gimio.

-Mmm.. Sasuke.. – el rubio abrio lentamente los ojos, aun sintiendo el calor de su boca… sasuke.. ¿sasuke?

- O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - Naruto dio un salto de la cama cayendo al suelo al instante. Cerro un ojo sobandose la cabeza dolorida y miro el reloj. Las 5 y media de la mañana. Se habia quedado dormido, pero podria llegar a tiempo si se ponia las pilas. Habia vuelto a tener otro sueño con el Uchiha.

Hacia ya varios dias de la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha al internado, y desde aquel dia Naruto no cesaba de tener sueños de ese tipo con el moreno. Se preguntaba continuamente el por qué, pero no encontraba respuesta. Eran tan reales… y lo peor es que.. ¿le gustaba sentir esos sueños?

Las clases de esa mañana fueron aplastantemente insoportables. Los profesores lo trataban como si fuera de pura porcelana, o de cristal, o algo asi de debil. No iba a romperse, de hecho ellos podrian romperse muchisimo antes que el.

Sasuke se quedo solo en la clase tumbado sobre la mesa. Todos le tenian lastima por su asquerosa enfermedad. No era una enfermedad muy habitual, solo se habian escuchado pocos casos de personas que la hubieran padecido. Si la luz del sol te da directamente sobre la piel te aparecen quemaduras infecciosas. Eso dijo el director a todo el internado. Y él no se lo impidio. Al menos no pensarian cosas raras sobre el. Todo iria bien si gastaba cuidado con su propia persona.

Sono la campana del almuerzo. A Sasuke no le gustaba relacionarse con la gente. Por eso mismo evitaba ir a las clases y al comedor, por lo cual le daban clases particulares y solia almorzar después de todos los demas. Pero hoy apareceria. Le apetecia comprobar y examinar a sus compañeros.

Se levanto y salio al pasillo. La gente habria salido hacia pocos minutos, con lo cual estaba vacio. Mejor.

Abrio las puertas del comedor y casi todos los presentes guardaron silencio de inmediato. Parecia que hubiera entrado alguien sumamente importante para el pais. Sasuke se aguanto la risa que le producia aquella escena.

"No he entablado conversación con nadie y ya tengo a todas las chicas en la palma de mi mano… esto es increíble.."

El moreno se metio las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y camino tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos y se sento en la mesa mas alejada. Puso los pies sobre ella y se coloco bien sus gafas de sol, las cuales no se quitaba nunca, excepto para dormir. Naruto, mientras tanto, no se habia dado cuenta de nada de lo ocurrido y seguia haciendo una muestra de malabares a su amiga Hinata, quien reia feliz al ver que el rubio estaba mejorando mucho.

Minutos después podemos ver a un Naruto sentado en el suelo, a varias pelotas botando a su alrededor y a un Sasuke con su tipica pose de "soydeliciosamentesuperiorati" al lado del rubio mirandolo serio sin ninguna expresión. Naruto se levanto sobandose el trasero y miro al chico que tenia ante el.

"maldita sea, tenia que ser justamente con el… -.- soy patoso hasta para eso, con la de gente que hay en este sitio…"

Disculpa, no era mi intencion tirarte una bola encima - sonrio revolviendose el pelo, intentaba ver tras las lentes oscuras del moreno pero le resultaba imposible saber si le estaba mirando o estaba mirando al techo.

No te preocupes dobe, pero ten mas cuidado…

¿Cómo me has llamado? – Naruto inflo los mofletes en señal de molestia. Todas las chicas los miraban atentamente, y al rubio con mirada asesina.

Te he llamado dobe… d, o, b, e. ¿estas sordo? – a naruto su voz le parecia musica, se estaba quedando embobado y eso no podia ser.

Tu no eres nadie para llamarme dobe – se metio tambien las manos en los bolsillos acercando su rostro un poco al del moreno como reproche.

Claro que si… soy Uchiha Sasuke… eso deberia de bastarte, Naruto… - el uchiha por su parte, no iba a ser menos, asi que tambien se acerco al rostro del rubio haciendole enrojecer.

"Sera creido el niñato este… ¬¬U" no, no me basta, y como sabes mi nombre?

Yo se muchas cosas sobre ti… - el moreno solto una pequeña carcajada que sonsaco suspiros a las chicas y se acerco mas al rubio, rozo su mejilla con la de el y llevo los labios a su oido – y no soy ningun creido, dobe…- dicho eso, se fue tranquilamente del comedor.

El rubio se quedo pasmado, y trago saliva al ver todas las miradas asesinas que se congregaban a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo ha sabido lo que habia pensado? ¿Acaso es tan perfecto que usa la telepatia?"

Intentando olvidar lo ocurrido durante el almuerzo, subio a su habitación dispuesto a terminar de hacer los deberes, pero se encontraba tan cansado que lo unico que pudo hacer fue darse un baño y meterse en la cama. Pero eso no le ayudo mucho, pues empezo a pensar y pensar, ¿acaso queria quedarse dormido para volver a tener otro sueño con Sasuke? ¿realmente le habia gustado esa cercanía de su rostro con el de el, y el hecho de sentir su aliento sobre su oreja? No, eso no era posible. No conocia a ese chico de nada, era la primera vez que cambiaba palabras con el, y la conversación no fue ni larga ni amistosa. Pero tenia algo especial… algo que le atraia… no sabia que era, pero le encantaria averiguarlo. ¿Quizas al dia siguiente? ¿o quizas la proxima semana? No lo sabia, solo sabia que queria volver a verle, solo verle. Sentia esa necesidad. Era una sensación que daba miedo, el querer ver a alguien que ni conoces y que al tener de frente parece que desprende una energia negra y oscura de su propio cuerpo. Porque eso era lo que le hizo sentir Sasuke Uchiha en ese almuerzo: una energia poderosa y algo tenebrosa. O quizas eran imaginaciones suyas, todo era posible. Todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Se desperto al anocher. Ese dia no habia clase pues habia comenzado el tan esperado fin de semana. Solamente le apetecia dormir largo y tendido encerrado en su dormitorio. Pero algo le habia molestado: su movil estaba vibrando sobre la mesita de noche.

"Mas te vale que sea algo importante, director de mierda ¬¬"

Descolgo el telefono y una voz amarga hablo al instante.

¿Te he despertado, Sasuke?

Si, me has despertado, con lo cual espero que sea algo importante, detesto que me molesten en mis dias libres u.u

El director del internado, Orochimaru, era su jefe en el mundillo sucio y podrido en el que no tuvo mas remedio que meterse para poder sobrevivir antes de que le ocurriera aquello… Hicieron un pacto con sangre, y ahora no podia escapar de las garras de ese hombre.

Es algo muy importante, y tambien es una buena noticia para ti, Sasuke.. Anoche cumpli mi parte del trato. No fue sencillo, y hasta yo mismo tuve que mancharme las manos de sangre pues mis hombres no pudieron con ese demonio… pero ya esta en el infierno. ¿Estas contento?

¿Estas de coña?

Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Si quieres te envio una foto del cadáver..

Sasuke se quedo en silencio mirando el techo. Habian matado a Itachi… por fin estaba muerto, y su alma arderia en el jodido infierno.. Acababan de matar al ultimo pariente de su familia que quedaba vivo… a su enemigo… al asesino de su vida. Por su culpa estaba lleno de furia y odio, de un sabor amargo que jamas volveria a endulzarse…

"Estas muerto… antes ya lo estabas, pero ya no podras llenarte de placer con nada, porque estas en el infierno, solo degustaras dolor… ya estas totalmente muerto.. "

Sasuke, ¿sigues ahí?

Si, sigo aquí… entonces, esto quiere decir que he de cumplir mi parte del pacto, ¿me equivoco? u.u

Exacto.

¿Y quien tendra el honor de ser la presa de Uchiha Sasuke?

Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto detestaba las clases de natacion. No es que fuera sucio, pero no le gustaba mojarse en esa agua tan asquerosa repleta de esa sustancia llamada cloro. Hacia que le dolieran los ojos y se le ponian rojos como un par de tomates. Según Hinata le hacia parecer mas adorable pues el azul le destacaba mas, pero el lo detestaba.

Tsunade era la encargada de impartir las clases de natacion, aparte de la secretaria. Naruto le tenia un gran cariño, pues siempre habia cuidado de el. Pero para su desgracia, el tiempo de Tsunade era exclusivamente de Sasuke, y no sabia el motivo. ¿Acaso era necesario atenderle tanto como si no pudiera mantenerse por si mismo? Naruto habia comprendido que era delicado por esa enfermedad extraña del sol, pero hasta ese extremo… eso le fastidiaba. Tsunade era como la madre que nunca tuvo.

Los gritos de las chicas que daban natacion con el le sobresaltaron. El rubio alzo la vista hasta experimentar una mezcla de pensamientos confusos y contradictorios tales como "maldito estupido… que bueno que esta… no se ahogara… joder que bueno que esta…" xDD.

Si, el Uchiha acababa de entrar al pabellón cubierto de la piscina atrayendo las babas de todo el personal femenino y de algun que otro chico tambien. Y no era para menos: con esas gafas de sol que tan bien le quedaban, su camisa playera azul marino abierta mostrando esos abdominales tan bien cuidados y su bañador hasta las rodillas oscuro tambien. Eso sumado a su sonrisa y su postura tipicas, era un coctel explosivo. Naruto se sonrojo y aparto la mirada refunfuñando.

"No puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza desde la estupida conversación que tuvimos en el comedor… incluso me pongo nerviosisimo en su presencia. ¿Por qué? u.u"

Buenas tardes dobe… - el moreno se sento al lado del rubio sacudiendose el pelo. Apoyo los brazos en las rodillas y giro el rostro mirandole.

No me llames dobe ¬¬U – Naruto se alejo un poco mirando el agua de la piscina fijamente como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Por qué no te bañas? Es bueno nadar de vez en cuando, no crees? – sonrio esta vez de forma mas natural, apartando su atisbo de superioridad.

No me gusta la piscina, detesto el cloro -.- bañate tu, corre – el rubio se levanto poniendo ambas manos sobre la nuca y sonrio.

A mi me encanta… bañate conmigo, Naruto… - el Uchiha se levanto quitandose la camisa y las gafas de sol, y miro a un Naruto directamente a los ojos.

o.o yo.. yo ire después de ti.. si.. después de ti.. – el rubio se quedo algo eclipsado al observar esos ojos negros de tan profundidad que apenas se distinguian las pupilas. Sacudio la cabeza.

" . no puedo seguir asi…"

Dicho eso, Sasuke se acerco al filo de la piscina y de un salto perfecto se zambullo de cabeza tras las exaltadas miradas de las chicas y de la mirada penetrante del rubio. Sasuke salio a la superficie con el pelo negro hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos y abrio los ojos fijandolos en la mirada azul de un rubio que fruncio el ceño. Sasuke apenas parpadeaba… hasta que se puso a hacer largos por toda la piscina.

Naruto se sento observandole de reojo. Sentia algo muy extraño… incapaz de explicar… eran esos ojos… su simple presencia… desprendia algo, algo similar a un iman.. y el era el lado opuesto, le atraia tanto… pero era imposible, no le conocia, apenas habia hablado con el moreno.. aun asi, cada vez que le miraba, cada vez que le saludaba con un "hola dobe" algo se movia en su estomago, algo calido y agradable…

Naruto parpadeo. Eso eran tonterias. El no podia sentir algo asi por un extraño, alguien tan raro como ese uchiha, y ademas, era un chico. Imposible.

_Naruto… _

¿? El rubio alzo la vista, alguien le habia llamado. Era la voz de un chico. Miro a ambos lados pero todos estaban en sus cosas, asi que cerro los ojos relajandose.

_Naruto… despiertalos Naruto… si no lo haces, no tendre mas remedio que hacer algo que no te gustara en absoluto… dobe._

¿Dobe? Naruto abrio los ojos buscando a Sasuke, pero este se encontraba nadando a sus anchas con el rostro sumergido en la piscina.

"Que extraño… parecia su voz… ademas, el es el unico que me llama asi… habran sido imaginaciones mias"

Cerro los ojos volviendo a la posición anterior cuando unas gotas de agua le salpicaron. Sasuke se sento a su lado estrujandose el pelo y cogio el menton del rubio. Busco su mirada y cuando naruto le miro entreabrio los labios.

Despiertalos… asi no hare lo que deberia de hacer… despiertalos Naruto… - el moreno hablaba en un suave susurro con intencion de que solo el rubio le escuchara.

¿Qué he de despertar? ¿y por que escucho tu voz en mi mente? Eres un tipo muy raro… alejate de mi . - Naruto aparto la barbilla de los dedos del chico y le miro fijamente. - ¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer?

Ya has despertado a uno de ellos… despierta al resto.

Tras eso, Sasuke se levanto saliendo del pabellón dejando a un Naruto mas confuso que la ultima vez que hablaron.

"esta jugando conmigo… tiene que ser eso."

Naruto se tiro de cabeza a la piscina con intencion de refrescar su cabeza. Cada dia se rayaba mas. ¿Y que era esa voz? ¿Por qué solo la escuchaba el de forma tan intensa, como si alguien le gritara al oido? ¿y por que era la voz de Sasuke? ¿Qué pretendia de el? Últimamente se hacia miles de preguntas después de hablar unos minutos con ese chico… ¿acaso era un brujo? Naruto sonrio. Menudas estupideces. Lo mejor seria olvidar el tema y no acercarse mas a ese moreno que le quitaba el aliento con su simple presencia.

Se sumergio hasta el fondo de la piscina sintiendo el agua por todo su cuerpo. Se relajo tumbandose en el suelo de la piscina.

_No me olvides Naruto… despiertalos!!!_

El rubio se sobresalto del susto y trago buena cantidad de agua por la nariz siendo incapaz de subir nadando hasta la superficie. Necesitaba oxigeno… no podia respirar… gasto sus ultimas fuerzas en pensar una cosa, sabia que funcionaria…

_Sasuke… ayudame_


End file.
